One-Shot Wonderland (Remake)
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: So, I'm remaking my old one-shot collection, One-shot Wonderland! So, feel free to request anything in a review or PM. Rules for requests and stuff are on this first chapter, so make sure you read that. Latest one-shot: Lloyd/Skylor
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey, guys! H-Hehe...What's up? Okay, so I know I've been a bit...behind when it comes to updates, but school is difficult and I've also gotta work on an entry for an art contest on dA that Cottoneeh is hosting.**

**Anyways, I figured I'd start two new one-shot collections! One romantic, and one platonic. So, here are the rules for the romantic one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rules for Requesting One-Shots<strong>

**1. **_**I reserve the right to turn down a pairing if I don't feel comfortable with writing it or if I am unable to come up with an idea for it.**_

**2. **_**If the one-shot isn't what you expected, then sorry. That's why I would like people to leave ideas for them if they want something specific, otherwise I come up with ideas on my own.**_

**3. **_**I **__**DO NOT**__** do NinjaXReader one-shots at all.**_

**4. **_**I will do a crossover one-shot if requested, but I will only do it if I am familiar with the fandom, like Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (I know way more fandoms than those two, so just suggest it).**_

**5. **_**Yes, I will do taboo pairings, if I feel comfortable about said pairing, so don't be afraid to request it, even if it's by sending me a PM (Private message). I'm doing this to get out of my comfort zone. Examples: MisakoXLloyd, NyaXKai, GarmadonXNya, etc.**_

**6. **_**I will also be trying out writing lemons, so feel free to request those as well.**_

**7. **_**I'm also gonna let you request ones using my OCs, but you can also use characters from the new season!**_

_**OCs you can use: Lena, Rika, Arisa, Safiye, Raimei**_

_**Characters you can use from new season: Skylor, Karloff**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if you have any requestsquestions, feel free to leave them in a review! I'll try to have the first one done in a few hours after receiving it!**

**Now, one question...HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN EPISODE 3 OF THE NEW SEASON?! IT WAS AWESOME!**

**(Oh! I also started a poll on my profile, so go check that out!)**


	2. Mint Chocolate Chip (LloydSkylor)

**Hye, guys! Once again, I'm soooo sorry for not updating anything in a while, school and babysitting are killing me right now. Anyways, here's the first one-shot for this collection! (It sucks, I just know it does.)**

**Requested by: Thunder (Guest)**

**Pairing(s): Lloyd/Skylor, mentions of Skylor/Kai**

**Warning(s): implied sexual content  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lloyd unrolled the blankets on the grassy surface of the hill near the waterfall of Chen's island, smoothing it out with shaky hands as he set a candle in the middle of it. <em>What am I doing? I don't even know if she'll show up! <em>Biting his lip, he shook the thought from his head as he placed the picnic basket down before settling himself onto it, as well.

Sighing, he drummed his fingers against the ground as he waited patiently for Skylor's arrival. The thought of her not showing up made him nervous, yet the thought of her showing up made him even more nervous. After all, this was his best friend's girl and he was trying to make a move on her! It made him feel...guilty; his insides churning at the thought of the look on Kai's face if he found out.

"Lloyd?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Lloyd looked up and saw Skylor staring at him with a slightly confused expression. "What's all this?" She asked, taking a seat across from him on the blanket, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Opening his mouth to respond, he found his throat feeling tighter for some reason; having to force the words to come out. "I-I figured we could...h-have dinner together? I-I mean, I've gotten to know everyone else, but...you." Lloyd relaxed as a small smile crept onto her face, the corners of her mouth curling up into a U-shape.

"I'd love that, Lloyd. One question, though," she paused for a moment, looking around at their surroundings, "Why this place? Doesn't it seem...romantic?" Lloyd watched as her cheeks turned pink at the mention of the last word, making his turn pink as well. "Erm...I-I guess it does seem r-romantic, but I just wanted somewhere...peaceful." He could feel his palms getting sweaty as he lied through his teeth.

"Oh, well...That was a wonderful idea, Lloyd. Some peace and quiet is just what I need." Skylor turned to him, flashing him a grateful smile, making his cheeks flush an even darker shade of pink as he withdrew the contents of the basket and arranged them on the blanket. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just brought a bit of everything." Lloyd chuckled nervously as he handed her two slices of bread and a plate, gesturing to the scattered meats and vegetables in front of her.

Shaking her head, Skylor reached over and grabbed a slice of ham and a slice of cheese, melting it with her fire powers as she placed it on her sandwich. "I'm not really picky with my food, so this is perfect. Thank you, Lloyd." Leaning over, Skylor pecked his cheek before taking a bite of her food. Lloyd gulped, his face a bright red color as he too took a bite of his food, both of them eating in silence. Neither Lloyd nor Skylor knew what to say or do, at that moment, but it quickly changed as soon as Lloyd took notice of the sun setting.

"We should probably head back, huh?" He asked, gesturing to the sky beginning to darken. Skylor shook her head, forming a small flame at the tip of her finger and pressing it to the candle wick, lighting it up before pulling him back down onto the blanket. "Why do we have to go? We haven't even had dessert, yet." She giggled, flipping open his picnic basket. "My, my...Mint chocolate chip, my favorite flavor." Pulling out the container of ice cream, Skylor popped the lid off and dipped her index finger into the cool, creamy dessert before sliding the digit past her lips.

Fighting to look away, Lloyd bit his lip as he felt a strange tingling sensation stirring in his pants; a groan emitting from his throat as he realized what it was. _Not now! She'll freak out and tell Kai! _Calming himself, he turned to look at her once more, finding her licking her lips at the taste of the sweetness of the ice cream. He had to admit, Skylor could easily attract any man, if she wanted. "Whatcha looking at?" Averting his eyes from her mouth to her eyes, he felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks beginning to heat up. "N-nothing! Just...Can I have some?" He felt weird for asking, but he needed something sweet to calm his nerves.

"Sure, you can. After all, Lloyd, you're the one who brought it." Dipping her finger back into the ice cream, Skylor wiped the substance on the tip of her tongue, sticking it out. "You want it? Here ya go." It took a moment for him to process exactly what she meant, but once he figured it out, he knew his face couldn't have gotten any brighter even if it wanted to as he hesitantly scooted closer, sticking his tongue out to retrieve the sweet treat from her tongue, trying not to let their tongues touch. "You're hopeless, aren't you?" Sighing, Skylor shoved her face forward, brushing her tongue across his as she transferred the ice cream to him. Pulling away, she licked her lips once more. "There. Now, how's it taste?"

Lloyd sat there in silence and utter shock, unable to process his thoughts as his mind raced. Gulping as hard as he could, he swallowed the ice cream, shivering at the sudden coolness going down his throat. "W-why did you just...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the rest of his question, turning his head away as another surge of guilt ran through him. "Kiss you?" She finished, earning a curt nod from him as he glanced up at her. "Y-yeah, I mean, don't you... like Kai?"

"In a sense, yes, I do like Kai, but I like you more." That confirmation was all it took for Lloyd. Faster than even Turner himself, Lloyd grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as his mind went blank. "I-I like you, too." Lloyd watched as a smirked appeared on her face, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. "Oh, really? How about you prove how much you like me, then?" Just like that, Lloyd quickly shed her of her shirt before pressing their lips together once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I told you it sucked! I just...couldn't come up with anything for them. The person that requested it asked for there to be mint chocolate chip ice cream, so I tried throwing that in somewhere...^^;<strong>

**It's been so long since I've uploaded anything, I swear I've lost my touch, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Oh! By the way, I need some ideas for the Kai/Nya one-shot. A few people requested it, but I can't come up with any ideas/scenarios for them, so any help is appreciated.**

**Two more things. I'm trying to earn some money, so I have a few things for sell on my Ebay, so feel free to check them out by going to my journal about it on Deviantart. Last thing, I posted a new YouTube video! It's a You Pick I Vid thing, so you get to choose the couples; it's actually one about love triangles, so pick 3 characters.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks to Thunder for requesting this pairing! I'm really starting to love this pairing, since the episode where Lloyd was in front of Skylor protectively when Kai was goign crazy from the staff! 3**


End file.
